A Solution for Jealousy
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [NijiAka] Temui aku di kelas ini pukul Empat lewat Sepuluh sepulang sekolah... Apakah Aku kurang pantas untuk senpai? [For Mikazuki Hikari and Yuuna Seijuuro Birthday]


**A Solution for Jealousy**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari and Yuna Seijuuro**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari **and **Yuna Seijuuro**

**Plot **: Mikazuki Hikari

**Beta Reader : ** Yuna Seijuuro

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Nijimura.S, Akashi.S

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

MikaYuna Presents~ a Birthday Fanfiction to Celebrate our Birthday~

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

Pernahkah kamu menyukai seseorang? Dapatkah kau mengutarakannya secara langsung?

Apakah orang itu melihatmu? Atau kau hanya menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia?

Untuk jatuh cinta dan mengutarakannya secara langsung, tidaklah semudah yang ada di dalam cerita novel remaja, karena...

Seorang Akashi Seijuuro pun, pernah merasakan bagaimana berdebar-debarnya saat menyukai seseorang.

**A Solution for Jealousy**

**Mikazuki Hikari & Yuna Seijuuro**

.

.

'Hari ini dia ada disana-' batin Sei yang mengendap-endap menuju lorong kelas dua belas yang kala itu ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa yang tengah bersenda gurau. Manik merah itu menelusuri tiap sudut koridor, bermaksud mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi belum nampak batang hidungnya.

Mengintip dari tiap jendela kelas yang ia lalui, sampai akhirnya berhenti saar telinganya mendengar suara sang target dari arah belakang. Kakinya yang berjingkat, ia tapakkan kembali dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap belakang. Dijumpainya sang kakak kelas tengah berjalan santai sambil bersiul sumbang.

Badannya ia bungkukkan sedikit saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Senpainya itu mengangkat alisnya saat melihat seorang anak berambut merah yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya menatap lurus tepat ke arahnya.

Nijimura Shuuzo, begitu biasa pemuda berambut hitam itu dipanggil. Perawakannya tinggi dan badannya yang tegap menambah nilai positif pemuda itu, namun, wataknya yang sedikit ogah-ogahan, dan nampak possesif, membuatnya jarang bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Sei sendiri sudah setahun setengah memandangi pemuda ini tanpa bisa berkomunikasi dengannya sedikitpun.

Sei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kelas Nijimura senpainya, alih-alih mencuri pandangan pemuda itu lagi.

Matanya melirik kearah pemuda yang sedang membuka kotak makannya di meja deret nomor dua dari dekat pintu. 'Andai saja aku bisa makan bersama dengan pemuda itu, tentunya aku akan senang sekali', batin Sei sambil tertawa kecil.

Kegiatan melihat Nijimura senpai pun harus berakhir saat bel berbunyi—pertanda istirahat usai, dan Sei harus kembali ke kelasnya. Ia tidak kecewa sedikit pun, karena dengan melihat senpainya makan siang seperti hari ini sudahlah melebihi ekspektasi Sei yang awalnya mengira kalau ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan senpainya hari ini.

Masih bergulat dengan dunianya, Sei masih tersenyum sendiri dengan pipi yang merona, layaknya anak perempuan yang jatuh cinta. Tidak dipedulikannya Aomine Daiki yang meledek perubahan sifatnya. 'Kalau saja aku sedang tidak sesenang ini, pasti kau sudah tidak selamat, Daiki', begitu pikirnya.

.

.

_TOK TOK TOK!_

Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kelas. _Sensei_ yang sedang mengajar pun melangkah kearah pintu kelas dan membukanya. Nampak sang _sensei_ melakukan dialog singkat dengan seseorang yang ada di depan pintu, sampai akhirnya beliau mengarah pada sang ketua kelas yang tak lain adalah Akashi Seijuuro sendiri

"Akashi-kun, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap sang Sensei sambil menunjuk kearah pintu. Sei melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu, dengan sigap, ia siap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dimaksudkan oleh senseinya.

Wibawa sang ketua kelas runtuh saat melihat tamu yang ingin bertemu dengannya itu. Nijimura Senpai datang dengan membawa berkas ditangannya, nampaknya itu adalah berkas yang Sei berikan kepada kepala sekolah siang tadi.

"Ini, tadi kepala sekolah menyerahkan ini padaku, ia ingin aku menyerahkannya padamu, ini lembar daftar inventaris kelas kan?" tanya sang senpai.

"Aah, umm—anuu, iya." Jawab Sei sambil mempertahankan wibawanya. Setelahnya, Nijimura senpai pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hati Sei melonjak kegirangan. Ini kali pertamanya ia bisa mengobrol dengan senpai yang ia sukai itu, walau yang tadi itu sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai sebuah obrolan, hanya sebatas percakapan formal saja.

.

.

Sei membuka baju seragamnya, melepaskan dasinya dan meletakkannya di meja. Pelajaran olahraga sebentar lagi dimulai. Yang Sei sukai dari pelajaran olahraga adalah, jam pelajaran olahraga kelasnya yang bersamaan dengan jam pelajaran olahraga Nijimura senpai. Dipakainya seragamnya, lalu berlari menuju ke lapangan.

"Akashi-kun tunggu!" panggil Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Tetsu, buat apa sih mengikuti pemuda seperti itu." Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Ia bingung mengapa temannya yang satu ini senang sekali mengekor dibelakang pemuda berambut merah yang terkenal sadis itu, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa betah berlama-lama dekat dengan si monster gunting.

Tentu saja Aomine tidak mengetahuinya, bahwa anak itu menyukai si iblis gunting, dan _first impression_ Tetsuya kepada pemuda itu adalah, tampan.

Aomine sendiri menyukai Tetsuya, tapi tidak ia sampaikan pada anak itu karena ia tahu, kalau anak itu tidak mungkin menyukai dirinya yang tidak ahli dalam hal apapun kecuali basket.

.

.

'Senpai nampak tampan sekali dalam pakaian olahraga itu...' Sei tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok sang senpai yang sedang tertawa dalam baju olahraganya yang bersimbah peluh.

Sosok senpainya yang menenggak minuman isotonik ditangannya, dan menyeka bibirnya yang basah dengan tangannya, membuat Sei menjadi lemah.

Tetsuya yang kebingungan melihat Akashi-kunnya yang sedang menatap seseorang dari kelas dua belas, sontak menghampiri pemuda berambut merah yang sedang meluruskan kakinya setelah lelah melakukan senam tadi.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Tetsuya.

"Yo, Tetsuya!" balas Sei santai.

"Aku boleh duduk sini?" Tetsuya menunjuk tempat kosong disebelah Sei.

"Boleh, aku juga tidak keberatan." Sei menepuk bagian kosong yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sedang lihat apa?" tanya Tetsuya yang melihat lurus ke arah kerumunan anak kelas 12 yang sedang bermain voli.

Sei tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terfokus ke arah senpainya yang sedang melakukan _service_. Dilihatnya tangan kokoh itu terangkat dan bersiap memukul si kulit bundar yang sudah ia lemparkan ke atas.

_BUAAAGHHH!_

Tapi, tak disangka...

Service dari Nijimura senpai tepat mengenai wajah Sei yang seketika itu langsung terkapar dengan hidung yang berdarah.

"Maaf! Apa kau baik baik saja?" Nijimura menghampiri orang yang baru saja terkena _service_ nyasar nya barusan.

Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara yang melihat kejadian 'iblis gunting yang terkapar'(?) itu langsung menghampiri Sei yang masih terbaring lemah, sementara Tetsuya mengelap cucuran darah yang mengalir dari hidung Akashi.

"A-aku tidak apa apa..." jawab Sei yang merasa kesadarannya sudah cukup pulih.

"Tentu saja kau tidak baik baik saja~ Murasakibara~ Kise~ kita gotong dia ke UKS!" seru Aomine yang dalam hati sebenarnya merasa bahagia melihat kejadian langka dihadapannya.

"Siap ssu!" ucap si kuning riang.

'Kalian sudah bosan hidup rupanya.' Batin Tetsuya menggeleng melihat ketiga temannya yang begitu memanfaatkan kondisi lemah dari sang iblis gunting.

"Lepaskan Oiii!" bentak Sei, yang bukan hanya digotong, namun dilempar tubuhnya lalu ditangkap lagi oleh ketiga teman bodohnya, Murasakibara tentu sudah disogok Aomine lebih dahulu. 'Kalau saja lutut dan tubuhku sedang tidak selemah ini, ketiga orang bodoh ini pasti sudah tamat', rutuk Sei.

.

.

Jam olahraga yang penuh bencana bagi pemuda merah itu berakhir dengan Sei yang harus mengambil ujian susulan nilai minggu depan karena ia tidak hadir saat pengambilan nilai, lantaran harus di culik oleh ketiga temannya yang bodoh.

Sei memasuki kelas sambil menghela nafas panjang. Dijumpainya Tetsuya yang masih ada dalam kelas sedang bersiap untuk berkemas.

"Tetsuya belum pulang?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melangkah gamang kearah mejanya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Tetsuya.

"Belum, aku baru selesai ganti baju." Mengingat jam pelajaran olahraga adalah jam pelajaran terakhir, Tetsuya memanfaatkan jeda sehabis pengambilan nilai tadi untuk membeli minuman kesukaannya di kantin. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat keadaan Akashi-kunnya, namun, alangkah lebih baik jika ia tidak datang, ia tidak mau berakhir dengan suasana _awkward_.

"Bareng yuk?" tawar Sei.

"Ah, iya, umm—kau sudah tidak apa apa?" Tetsuya masih mencemaskan kondisi Sei yang masih merah mukanya akibat hantaman bola voli tadi. Hidungnya agak sedikit membengkak, namun satu hal yang Tetsuya patut syukuri, bahwa pemuda itu tidak terluka parah.

"Sudah, makasih ya." Pemuda merah itu mendekat, membelai surai biru muda itu lembut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Tetsuya sambil menggiringnya keluar kelas.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sei datang agak sedikit terlambat. Kalau saja bukan karena Momoi _nee-san_ yang menghambat sarapannya tadi pagi, ia pasti tidak akan seterlambat ini, walau terlambat dalam kamus Sei adalah, hanya berangkat 5 menit lebih lama dari jam berangkatnya yang biasa.

"Yo!" seseorang memanggil Sei saat ia hendak memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Pemuda yang memanggilnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nijimura senpai. Pemuda itu nampaknya masih merasa bersalah karena sudah menghantam adik kelasnya yang satu ini tanpa sengaja, jadi, ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf.

"_Ohayou_." Sapa Sei.

"_Ohayou_. Ah! Rambutmu masih berantakan tuh." Tangan Nijimura menjamah surai yang belum teratur itu dan merapikan surai merah itu seadanya.

"Ah terimakasih.." wajah Sei merona merah saat ia merasakan tangan senpainya pada rambutnya, kepalanya tertunduk karena malu.

Terasa besar, dingin, dan nyaman. Begitu kesan pertama yang ia rasakan pada tangan itu. Ingin rasanya ia merasakannya sekali lagi.

Diluar dugaan. Nijimura Shuuzo tersipu melihat wajah merona anak itu. Didapatinya wajah merona itu lebih manis daripada wajah perempuan yang biasa ia lihat dalam buku komik, jantungnya juga berdebar tidak karuan.

"S-sudah tidak apa apa?" ucapan Nijimura terbata untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tangannya menutup mulut dan pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

"Sudah, ah, anu... aku mau ke kelas dulu yah?" tukas Sei.

"Ah iya, maaf nih udah ganggu." Nijimura membalikkan badannya, berusaha menghindari kontak dengan manik merah besar yang manis itu.

.

.

Jam istirahat, adalah jam dimana Sei kembali kepada kegiatannya melihat senpai kesayangannya. Merasa akhir akhir ini sudah dekat, ia memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri untuk berbicara secara langsung pada senpainya, walau hanya sekedar obrolan yang tidak terlalu penting.

Saat ia sudah tiba di depan kelas senpainya, hal yang tidak biasa tiba-tiba terjadi dihadapannya. Senpainya itu nampak sedang bersama seseorang, dan nampak cukup dekat sepertinya.

Seorang berambut putih, tingginya hampir sama walau wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari senpainya. Nampaknya pemuda itu seangkatan dengan dirinya. Melihat senpainya sedang bersama orang lain, membuat Sei mengurungkan niatannya untuk menemui senpainya.

Dilihatnya senpainya itu sangat akrab dengan pemuda berambut putih itu. Dapat dilihat dari cara merangkul pundaknya dan tertawa bersamanya.

'Apakah aku lebih baik dari orang itu ya?' batin Sei, air wajahnya berubah sambil sesekali masih menatapi mereka berdua bersenda gurau.

"mungkin iya..." Sei berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

.

.

Sei berniat mengunjungi senpainya pada keesokan harinya. Dilihatnya senpainya itu berusaha mengejar orang yang bersamanya kemarin. Haizaki Shougo, begitulah nama pemuda bersurai putih yang akhir-akhir ini ada di dekat Nijimura senpai. Hari ini Akashi memutuskan untuk berbicara pada senpainya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Shougo!" langkah Akashi terhenti saat berusaha senpainya itu memanggil nama Haizaki.

"Shuuzo! Ah kebetulan kau ada!" ucap Haizaki dengan semangat.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kekasihku, ini namanya Kise Ryouta."

Akashi terkejut saat teman sekelasnya tiba tiba muncul disamping Haizaki, lalu merangkul lengan pemuda itu dengan gelagat manja.

"Ah... iya... selamat yah..." Nijimura mencoba untuk tertawa. Walaupun sepertinya Akashi bisa melihat kekecewaan tersirat di wajahnya

"Shuuzo, maaf yah, aku tak jadi menemanimu hari ini, karena ada janji sama Ryouta hehehe." Ucap Haizaki yang langsung menyeret Kise pergi.

Sei bisa melihat kekecewaan di wajah senpainya. Sei sendiri, ingin menangis melihatnya, ia tahu apa yang senpainya itu rasakan, perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan, Sei paham benar bagaimana sakitnya melihat orang yang ia suka bersama dengan orang lain, walau sebenarnya tidak ia harapkan untuk mereka berpisah.

Sei kembali ke kelas, mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi. Sei menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja. Berjuta persepsi menghinggapi kepalanya, ingin rasanya ia menghibur senpainya, ingin sekali ia menjadi-

'Tunggu dulu... bagaimana jika aku menjadikan pemuda itu milikku sendiri?' Sei langsung berdiri dari mejanya, membuka pintu kelas dan berlari kembali ke kelas senpainya.

.

.

"Anu!" Akashi memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi senpainya.

"Ah, ada apa?" Nijimura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Anu, senpai... aku..."

"Bisa cepat sedikit tidak? Sebentar lagi kelasku mulai nih?" Nijimura bersandar pada pintu kelasnya, melihat teman-temannya yang sudah mulai masuk kedalam kelas, ia hanya tinggal menunggu senseinya itu masuk, berharap pemuda yang tak sengaja ia pukul dengan bola voli ini cepat menyelesaikan kata katanya.

"Ada yang mau aku sampaikan pada senpai, umm, sepulang sekolah, pukul empat lewat sepuluh, dikelas ini..." wajah Sei merah padam, bahkan lebih merah dari rambutnya, debaran pada jantungnya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Senpainya itu mengangguk.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sei mendatangi kelas senpainya yang sudah sepi, ia sengaja datang lima menit lebih cepat, agar urusannya dengan senpainya cepat selesai. Dilangkahkannya kakinya masuk kedalam kelas dan didapatinya pemuda hitam itu sedang duduk di mejanya.

"Jadi, mau bicara apa?" tanya Nijimura.

"Umm, begini, aku juga tidak tau apa alasan yang kuat untuk aku mengatakan hal ini, ummm, kita juga belum kenal tapi..." ucapannya terhenti, Sei menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Nijimura menunggu.

"Setiap hari, aku semakin penasaran, dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kelas ini, dan itu..."

Lima menit berselang, ucapannya tidak bisa ia selesaikan dengan sempurna, lutunya gemetar seakan tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Kalau saja ia tidak teringat akan wajah senpainya yang bersedih, dan keinginannya untuk membahagiakan senpainya itu, mungkin ia sudah pingsan saat itu juga.

"Semua itu kulakukan untuk melihat senpai."

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa mendekat, aku tidak bisa menyemangati senpai, aku tidak berguna, pun kita juga tidak terlalu dekat, hanya bisa melihat dari jauh..."

"Aku..."

Akashi harus mengatakannya...harus!

"Aku suka senpai..."

Mata Nijimura terbelalak mendengar akhir dari ucapan pemuda merah yang hampir menangis itu.

"Ah..." Nijimura tidak bisa menjawab. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mendekat ke anak yang sedang menangis tesedu dihadapannya, mungkin saja ia bisa menyeka air mata anak itu, begitu pikirnya.

"Maafkan aku... kau pasti kesal, aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini tapi..." Akashi tersedu, tangannya menyeka bulir transparan yang jatuh kian cepat dari iris merahnya yang sedikit membengkak.

"Tapi?" tanya Nijimura.

"Melihatmu yang sedih dan kecewa tadi siang... aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ta...di..." Akashi terkejut mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan senpainya, tangan besar itu kini tengah mengelus surai merahnya dengan lembut, ia bisa melihat senpainya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Baka... jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatku bahagia seperti itu..." Nijimura mencium bibir mungil yang gemetar itu, mengecup mata yang berair itu dan menyeka air mata itu dengan mulutnya.

"Apa aku kurang pantas untuk senpai?" lengan mungil itu mencengkram kemeja Nijimura, seakan tidak ingin lepas darinya.

"Memang kita belum saling kenal, namun..." Nijimura tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mencium bibir ranum itu sekali lagi, membuat sang empunya merona tidak karuan.

"Aku mau."

"Mau?"

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, dan aku janji, aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Nijimura mendekap tubuh mungil itu sayang.

"Janji?" tanya Akashi.

"Janji." Jawab Nijimura.

"Dan kau, tidak perlu lagi melihatku dari jauh, dan cemburu dengan hal-hal yang aneh lagi ya?" Nijimura kembali mengecup bibir mungil dari kekasih barunya itu.

~FIN~

Author's Note:

Mika: Ciaoossu! Mikazuki Hikari desu~ etto, fic collab, apa duet aja kali yah, MikaYuna (ini bukan pairing) jadi ini project untuk ultah Mika sama Yuna yang barengan tanggal 30, Plot dan Prompt by saya, beta by Yuna. Readers semoga bisa menikmati Mochita x Akari versi Kurobasu versi MikaYuna ini~ Mika ga bisa ngomong banyak banyak, cuman mau bilang, Makasih Yuna atas betanya dan itu sangat berarti hehehe /udah BECAUSE WE LOVE BSK! Baladasenpaikouhaicoret /ini fungsinya apa dan Happi Basuday buat Yuna onee-chan~ /wink /...

Yuna: Halo semua, fic ini merupakan kolaborasi antara Mika dan Yuna buat merayakan hari ulang tahun kami yang ternyata jatuh pada hari yang sama (30 July). Tapi, Yuna cuma membeta. Ini pengalaman kedua jadi beta reader~semoga reader bisa menikmati fic ini ya *spreads the love of BSK (Balada Senpai Kouhai)* dan selamat ulang tahun buat Mikazuki Hikari~


End file.
